


True Beauty.

by peonymangoes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And im a useless girl :S, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Smut, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Vibrators, and hyunjin calls himself baby, featuring hyunjins beautiful hair, literally just porn, literally so soft, minho calls hyunjin baby, moral of the story hyunjin is baby, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes
Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, they say.Well, to Minho, this was true beauty.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	True Beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm yeah gross plotless skz smut... What else do you expect from me? Also i was bored.

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, they say. 

Well, to Minho, this was true beauty. 

Hyunjin was kneeling down before him, blindfolded, gagged and collared. His floppy hair fell over his face everytime he leant down and Minho brushed it back gently everytime. 

Drool dropped down in big, wet drops from the edges of the ball gag and Minho decided, he looked pretty like that, he wouldn’t wipe it away. Hyunjin’s cheeks were tinted pink and so was his neck and chest where tiny marks of dark red were beginning to bloom. His body glistened with sweat and he trembled like a leaf everytime Minho touched him, flinching and shivering. It sent shockwaves of arousal and power coursing through him. 

Minho squatted down to Hyunjin’s level and adjusted the little bullet vibrator to press even harder against his leaking member, making Hyunjin cry out, muffled by the gag. He squirms and moans so pitifully, it’s like music to Minho. 

“Does it feel that nice?” He asks, voice full of delight. 

Hyunjin can only rut against his hand and nod vigorously, voice becoming broken. It was a beautiful sound and Minho only wanted to hear more. 

Minho’s fingertips linger on the pink vibrator, stuck onto him with a piece of bright yellow and blue washi tape. It was stupid, but it was the only thing they had and Minho wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk using rope on Hyunjin’s dick yet. 

Hyunjin’s fists clench and unclench, knuckles becoming white and arms tucked obediently behind him. Minho moves his hands away, making Hyunjin whine. Minho laughs softly, and trails his fingers up his lean, soft body, enjoying the way he quivers upon his touch. 

Minho peeks down, taking in the way Hyunjin’s red cock is leaking and throbs occasionally as he messes with the level of pressure and speed the vibrator gives out. 

Hyunjin nearly bends over in half, sobbing when Minho plays around with the button to make the setting the highest. Hyunjin heaves, and his breathing becomes rapid and louder, his thighs starting to close in together. Minho turns the setting down, delicately spreads Hyunjin’s legs apart and tips his chin up. Hyunjin can’t see him, Minho doesn’t know if his eyes are open or closed but the pure need and desperation radiating off him is enough to make him feel giddy. 

Minho places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a firm, yet gentle squeeze. “You doing okay, baby?” 

Hyunjin whimpers and nods, trying to tilt his face down to meet his hands. Minho indulges him and caresses his cheek. Hyunjin leans in, milking the attention he’s receiving. Minho feels his head go cloudy from the surge of power it gives him. 

Slowly, Minho decreases the setting until it stops. Once it does, Hyunjin is quick to complain, whinging and thrusting his hips into the ground, looking for friction, for anything. 

Hyunjin turns his head and aimlessly looks around himself, perhaps searching for Minho. He looks so helpless, so needy and so besutiful, in a pathetic sort of way. It turned Minho on so, so much. 

Minho could stop now but he was feeling generously kind today so he turns the vibrator back on. It buzzes back to life and Hyunjin whimpers, hips jutting out, seeking stimulation and attention, only to be met with the air. 

Hyunjin’s hair flops onto his face again and Minho brushes it back and away. He moans, louder this time and higher pitched. Hyunjin is close, he’s almost there. 

Minho’s hand sneaks it’s way down to Hyunjin’s crotch, and makes the vibrator press against it. Then Minho spits down at his cock and starts stroking, making Hyujin shiver and shake, breathy, muffled moans leaving him. 

“Please.” Hyunjin sobs, muffled and choked. 

Minho kisses him on the nose. “What’s wrong, darling?” 

“Can’t take anymore.” He whines, the gag still oppressing his speech. “Please.” He begs and he sounds like he’s about to cry. 

Minho cradles his face, hands resting gently in his hair. “Shush, it’s okay.” He nips lightly on his plump bottom lip. Then he utters the words that Hyunjin had been begging and wishing to hear since the beginning. 

“You can cum.” Minho leaves a small trail of light pecks on his face and on his neck, leading up to his ears where Minho licks a stripe up and lets his teeth graze there. “You’re close aren’t you? Come on then.” 

Minho increases the speed his hand moves along his length and increases the setting of the vibrator. Hyunjin’s moans and whimpers are like satin and silk, so smooth and he’s blushing and warm from where Minho can feel him. 

Hyunjin comes with a strangled whine, shivering and wriggling his way through it and Minho doesn’t stop until Hyunjin fully falls forward, overwhelmed and overstimulated with pleasure. Minho would have liked to continue but that could wait for another time. Hyunjin didn’t look like he could take it anymore, dick starting to grow limp, even with the now numbing vibrations. 

Minho wipes his soiled fingers on his trousers and turns off the vibrator and attempts to remove it as gently as possible. Then he removes the gag and the the blindfold. Hyunjin blinks, adjusting to the brightness and as their eyes meet, he smiles, not caring that the gag made his mouth a little sore. 

Minho smiles back and kisses him on the lips, a finger hooking around the ring of the collar, still worn around Hyunjin’s neck. 

Hyunjin pulls away first, a little breathless. 

His hand tries reaching for Minho’s crotch. “Let baby help you out now.” He says, voice sultry, and eyes staring straight back at him. 

Minho looks at Hyunjin, who’s already unzipping his pants, fingers making quick and nimble work. Minho’s lips and pulled tight in a thin line and Hyunjin kisses him with his pretty, full ones. 

“Minho.” He says against his mouth. “Baby wants to help. Please let baby help.” 

Minho moves his hands up to Hyunjin’s hair and pulls him down. “Of course. Suck me off, darling.”

Hyunjin just follows whatever Minho is doing, letting himself be directed and manhandled. The feeling is back, the one he feels when he has total control like this. 

He nuzzles Minho’s crotch for a second before he kisses the tip and suckles on it, tongue poking out. 

Minho’s fingers tighten and pull on his hair just a a touch harsher, roughly pulling him down. Hyunjin just moans around him, making Minho’s breath hitch. Minho wasn’t very loud when it came to these types of things but Hyunjin seemed to know what to do to bring it out of him. 

Hyunjin’s cheeks are hollowed and he can feel it in the back of his throat. Minho is close, he knows he is, if the warm churning in his gut is any indicator. 

He doesn’t have time to warn Hyunjin before the feeling and the tingles wash over him, as he cums into Hyunjins mouth who swallows with an audible gulp. 

Minho lets go of his hair and Hyunjin sits up, and finds his hand and holds it. Minho sighs, squeezing around his it. Hyunjin grins triumphantly, kissing his fingers, eyes bright and cheeks still red. 

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, they say. 

Well, to Minho, this is true beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was enjoyable uwu :3


End file.
